


Sleeping Arrangements

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Secretive 'verse [10]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: ot3_100, F/M, M/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It quickly became obvious that a larger-than-normal bed was a necessity. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ot3_100, for the prompt ‘bed’.

Their bed is huge. It quickly became obvious that a larger-than-normal bed was a necessity, even for just sleeping in it; and Michael won’t broach the issue of other activities here. So huge bed with a barred headboard that had Lincoln smirk, Sara nod her head approvingly, and Michael roll his eyes at them. Not that Michael doesn’t see and appreciate the upsides of their barred headboard. He does; a lot.

White cotton sheets because you can never be wrong with white cotton sheets. At least, Sara says so. After watching her – and one another – wake up wrapped in said white cotton sheets morning after morning, neither man will deny it.

Set in a simple bedroom with only a wardrobe and a chest of drawers ‘cause they don’t need more in there.

All that is pretty much a given by now, but the sleeping arrangements themselves are not as fixed and determined. The sleeping arrangements are fluid, actually, depending on who went to bed first the night before; or whether one of them had a nightmare and needed comfort; or who did what with whom and to whom. No place of choice. Michael once pointed out that as long as he had both of them within reach, it was a place of choice anyway.

They cooed and grinned and kissed him softly, but they never ever pretended that he was wrong.

-End-

Comments and/or kudos are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
